


Theres always a rainbow after the rain

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bantering, Dark, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: All's well that ends well to end up with you ( source : Lover by Taylor swift ) Regina Mills casts the dark curse in hopes of reuniting with her true love Daniel. When that story ends with a goodbye, she meets a peasant man in the woods of all places. She assumes hes just like every other guy in town. Underneath the surface, hes a prince that has a heart made out of gold. They go from friends to this.





	Theres always a rainbow after the rain

As mayor Regina Mills is always being watched by everyone even when she is not in the office. Eyes followed her every movement, the second her alarm goes off, to the time she flickes the light off. The only space she has to breath is at home. She does not feel safe in her own home.  
Those four walls, living room and a welcome mat were supposed to be her sanctuary not a prison. She built this town as a place to start over, build a new life. Forget the past that still haunts her, move on. She is stuck in a daydream of when Daniel was alive. They ran away together, got married and had a family of there own. She was finally free from her wicked mother Cora. The brutal awakening of that perfect fairytale was destroyed by a brat who could not keep a secret. She lost the love of her life, said goodbye. His death felt worse than a thousand cuts.  
She was not ready to hold his lifeless body in her lap, say goodbye that way. Not in a million years. They were supposed to grow old together and live happily ever after, the end. That's not how there story ended. 

Regina walks into her house, turns most of the lights on. She always checked the hallways to make sure that no one was lurking in the corners, somewhere in the shadows when you least expected someone to pop out, yell “Boo.” scare the shit out of you. She used to be this care-free person, that ran wild like a horse. Those days are long gone. She feels older than most women her age. Though her reflection looks flawless. She has no wrinkles on her forehead. She is not the Evil Queen in this land. She has no power, castles, jewels, dresses, or a crown that sat on her head. She traded it all in for revenge. She still felt nothing. Her heart was a bottomless pit.

She has tried filling that void with anything. She drank but it was never enough. She slept with a handful of men but that was the worst kind of drug. She created an addiction with love and sex. It gave her someone to come home to. They never treated her with respect. They were all asswholes. They took her hips, her body, her wine, her lasagna, her time, her sanity, her patience. She trusted the wicked and learned some hard lessons. They gave her 300 million reasons to hate love. She kept going back for more. If only she could break this vicious cycle, stop running as fast as she can, catch her breath before her lungs gave out. Her life is a never ending treadmill. She wants to do something different, something new. Nothing ever changes. 

She is the child that never grew up, never got old. She is holding onto the memories to replace the old ones. She doesn't want to forget the pain that was inflicted upon her, or let go of the darkness that chains her soul to the devil. The meanness, and anger has made her a thousand times stronger, more invisible. She can withstand all kinds of severe weather conditions, never get blown away. She's still standing ten feet tall. She is all alone in this kingdom she now rules.  
She thought that being queen would bring more meaning, prove her mother right, none of it made her happy or complete. She had no one to share it with.

Who would ever love her?. 

The great and terrible Evil Queen….

A monster. 

A murder. 

A heart crusher.

Not many. 

This curse sealed her own fate when she ripped out her fathers heart to cast it. She held his death close to her dead heart. She went to his grave every night at 7pm, to lay some white roses in front of his tombstone. She hoped that he found peace in the afterlife. If there was such a thing. The wind was calm, a little to calm. The night sky was black, full of stars. It was peaceful. She could hear her own thoughts. Relish in her sins and guilt. Let a few tears shed down her cheeks. 

~~~~~

Robin was snooping the forest for any signs of wild animals that might be running about. He had not eaten a good meal since he arrived in this strange town. His mind and memory of what happened were foggy as if he drank a little to much at the local tavern, woke up hungover the next morning. His son Roland was John and Will scarlet. Two most trusted men. He hid in the shadows were crows, vultures camouflage themselves just waiting for the perfect timing to track there prey. 

He was a thief by name,  
An archer by trade. 

He stole from those who had way too much, kept most of the goods for himself, and his son. So he could afford to feed his kid, keep him warm during the night. Joining the merry men changed his entire world upside down. Made him a better man. He gave his worthy possessions to the poor. He knew what it was like to have nothing at all. In return he earned there trust, respect and loyalty. Was declared a hero after he brought Nottingham down with a few bottles of whiskey, gave back the money he took from his people. 

Now he is stuck living this new life as a peasant. He has no money, no land, no food, not even a house to put over his son's head. His mother would disapprove of there living situation. Though she has been dead for many, many years. His heart belongs to his beloved wife Marian.  
He often wondered what happened to her. How she died. Did she peacefully?. If not who killed her?. He had no way of knowing. He accepted that she would want them to be happy. Thats what hes been trying to do. Sometimes happiness comes at a cost. One that you must be able to pay upfront, fees included. Be able and willing to carry the heavy burden on your shoulders until death.

He stopped in the middle of his tracks, as his sharp eyesight saw a gray-shadowy-looking figure nearby. It must be a wild turkey or a deer. He picked up his crossbow, steadied the arrow, lined it up with his target. He did not want to make a sudden sound or movement. He released the bow as it soared through the currents of the wind. Regina felt a rush of wind brush upon her neck, flexed her muscles just in time to catch the arrow that almost went right through her chest. 

Robin did not know if he missed the animal,  
Or if the noise from the wind spooked it.

Everything was so still and quiet.

He hid behind the tall oak tree, which was his only form of protection. Regina tiptoed around the grass and dirt in boots. Trying to figure out who this arrow belonged to. There were obvious footprints left behind. They were not from her. 

A wolf, maybe.

Elk?. 

Bear?. 

She had no idea. She hated not having her magical powers as a mechanism for defense. She was outnumbered, highly exposed. She got closer to the shadows, caught the figure of a man or a wild beast. 

“COME OUT!.” Regina snarled like a grizzly bear to show that she was not the fearful kind. She did not run away from such beasts. She was clearly prepared for combat. She didn't have any weapons on her. 

Robin knew that he had been caught by the enemy. He was scared shitless. He is Robin Hood. A thief. Not a coward. Here he was walking with his head hung down, his tail tucked between his legs, he raised both hands up in the air as if he was a wanted criminal that was about to be arrested. 

“Mlady, i'm straight as the arrow that almost killed you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes at the thief's stupidity and idiocy. She was not asking him to come out of the ‘gay closet’ she was asking him to stop hidding from her. Must she always give an explanation for her sassiness. 

“I am not you're hag. I am the Que-The mayor. You should work on your aim.” 

“My aim is true.”  
“If its true, you shouldn't have killed me!.” 

“Should I get a lawyer?.” 

“You might want a brain before you hire a lawyer.” 

Robin could pick up on the Evil Queens sass. He knew that sass anywhere. How he knew who she was is mind blowing. He is clueless about everything else, but her. His eyes stared at her perfectly rounded butt, boobs. Everything beyond that is a blurr. 

“I am innocent until you can prove me guilty.” 

“So the scarecrow does have a brain.” 

“I believe so, you're majesty.” 

Regina froze. No one in this town knew who she really was, accept for one other person. A name she would rather not mention. Everyone else was cursed. With different memories but him. Her nose twitched with disgust from the overwhelming smell of peasant coming from his ragged clothes. 

“You know who I am?.” 

“You're the evil queen. Looks like this scarecrow isnt as dumb as you thought.” 

“Point taken. I didn't catch your name?.” 

“Robin hood at your service.” 

She was pleasantly surprised by his accent and charm. Even peasants have outstanding manors. She took off her black leather gloves, shook his filthy hands. He brushed the grime off his palms, gave the Queen a firm handshake. 

“Who knew the Queen is a germaphobe .” 

“I'm allergic to dirt.” 

“If you're allergic to dirt then why are you in the woods?.” 

She had to come up with some kind of plan that would get this thief off her back. She did not need another nose in her business. She had enough green-snot filled tissues in the garbage can already, adding his to the pile would cause the whole thing to fall like dominoes. She would have to sanitize her floor.  
“I was visiting my fathers grave.” 

“After dark?.” 

“I prefer the darkness.” 

“Are you a vampire?.” 

“Must you ask so many questions.” 

“I'm a curious scarecrow.” 

“Whos so dumb you cant even scare a crow.” 

Robin actually laughed. Hes the type of guy that jumps at the slightest of sounds. He shows no signs of fear. How ironic.

“Were not going to sing if I only had a brain, walk down the yellow brick road together?.” 

“I don't sing in public. I would never walk down the yellow brick road with a thief.” 

“You're loss.” 

What is Regina doing. She knew better than to get involved with another unfortunate looking man who could make her gray skies look a little brighter. This man was different than the others. He was not buff, or ignorant. He is charming, smells like dirt, lean, has dark hair, green eyes, firm hands, sarcastic humor. 

“I'm still winning.” 

“I was unaware that you were keeping score.” 

“Charming and moronic.” 

“Rude and sassy!.” 

“Smelly and homeless.” 

“Rich and privileged.” 

“I got it.” 

Robin gave Regina a mere-cat smirk. She wanted to slap that smirk right off his lips. How dare he insult her like that. Sure she is rich, and privileged it's not greener on the other side. She can be nice, sweet to those who are loyal to her. Otherwise she is nasty, mean, cruel and ruthless. 

“You're name is?.” 

“The Queen.” 

“I know that, ugh, I meant, you're real name, you're majesty.” 

“Regina Mills.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Regina Mills.” 

He pretends to bow down to the Queen. He loved how her real name sounded. Less dark and scary. She did not seem that evil like some of the stories hes heard about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Outlaw Queen fanfic that I have written in almost 2 years. I am excited and nervous because its been so long. Let me know what you guys think by putting a kind comment at the end of the chapter. This first chapter was inspired by my favorite singer Taylor swift, its called "Lover." and its featured on her seventh album "Lover." { I dont own any of the characters from the tv show once upon a time. All the credits go to the amazing writers of the show. }


End file.
